


cardcaptor...dai?

by acceptnosubstitutes



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Crack, Drunkenness, Gen, Magical Girls, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acceptnosubstitutes/pseuds/acceptnosubstitutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re never gonna let this go, man, are you?”</p><p>“Hell no.”</p><p>Anthony sighs. Well. While he’s digging his own grave and all…Might as well go for broke, right?</p><p>“Hey, Dai,” he says, smiling widely, “you know what you need? Swear to god, Lourdes has this giant, sparkly blue bow. It’d go just perfect - hey, hey! That isn’t loaded is it?!”</p><p>OR “Pope imagines Dai as a magical girl, and everything goes downhill from there”</p>
            </blockquote>





	cardcaptor...dai?

**Author's Note:**

> There's an "imagine your fav character" blog on tumblr, right? Well, they reblogged a post suggesting you imagine your fav character as a magical girl, regardless of gender.
> 
> Well, I really love Dai...

Pope groans.

“You,” he says, ostensibly pointing at Dai, but the way his hand's flopping around it's sorta hard to tell, “you’d look weird in a skirt.”

Anthony stifles a laugh. He looks Dai up and down, unable to not laugh at the cross expression a second later, and yep. Still in jeans.

“Okay, Mr. Pope. Think you've had a little too much to drink.”

Pope _does_ looks a little green around the edges.

“Not gonna use some, shit. Some magic shit on me are you? Fucking ninja.”

“That's offensive,” Dai says, flatly.

Anthony clears his throat. Still sounds like he's laughing, and the glare Dai reserved for Pope gets transferred to both of them.

Pope shrugs. He wobbles on his feet, staggering to the side, but remains upright. Barely. Neither attempt to help him.

“And you,” he rounds on Anthony, “the fuck you doing, with the, with all the fur?”

“Okay,” says Anthony, “now _that's_ offensive.”

“No, no, no. Isha little stuffed animal. Little lion. With wings.”

Pope giggles so hard he has to bend over so as not to fall flat on his face. He holds a finger up.

“Give me a second. Just, a second.”

Anthony snorts, turns to look at Dai. “What do you think, special kind of shrooms?”

“I think I still want to shoot him, to be honest.”

Pope dissolves into full belly laughs at that, trips, and lands hard on his ass. It only makes him laugh harder.

“Surrender the wand,” he chants, between giggles, “the force. _Ignite_.”

“Magical girls? You,” Anthony has to pause for breath before he can go on, because he starts laughing so hard he’s wheezing for air halfway into the next word, “you're picturing Dai, _our Dai_ as a, _a magical girl_?”

“How do you know what that means?”

All of a sudden, Anthony clears his throat. Looks anywhere but at Dai, at that narrowed, _knowing_ stare.

“I don't.”

“Anthony.”

“Got no clue, man. No idea what you're talking about.”

“What. The fuck. Is a magical girl?”

“Hey, looks like Pope passed out. Should make sure he's, you know, not gonna drown in his own vomit, right?”

“Pope had a daughter. What's your excuse?”

“You're never gonna let this go, man, are you?”

“Hell no.”

Anthony sighs. Well. While he’s digging his own grave and all…Might as well go for broke, right?

“Hey, Dai,” he says, smiling widely, “you know what you need? Swear to god, Lourdes has this giant, sparkly blue bow. It’d go just perfect - hey, hey! That isn’t loaded is it?!”

-

Both Tom and Hal look up, when Dai storms past them.

Tom opens his mouth to ask him if he’s all right, because Dai looks seriously pissed off, and that’s what you do. When a friend’s upset. You are concerned. 

Also. Dai looks pissed off. 

And that might mean someone’s getting shot, somewhere. _Soon_.

Doesn’t expect to get rounded on, for Dai to stalk up to him, like he does, and beside Tom, Hal takes a step back, eyes wide.

“Not a fucking word, Mason.”

“Okay,” Tom holds his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. 

Or what he hopes is one. Dai may be a friend, but sometimes he’s just plain old terrifying.

Of course, then Anthony comes into camp, dragging an unconscious Pope along with an arm looped around his neck. When he sees Dai, his face does this interesting thing. Kind of twists up, like he’s in pain. He starts to shake, alarmingly like convulsions. Anthony even sets his mouth in a tight line, to try and hold whatever it is in, but it doesn’t seem to help much.

Five seconds later he tilts his head back and howls with laughter.

“Gonna kill you all,” Dai mutters, driving a hard path through the growing crowd around them.

They part like he’s the proverbial Moses, and Anthony sinks to the ground, letting Pope down a little hard. But it must be difficult to see through all those tears.

Tom’s a bit worried Anthony might stop breathing soon.

“We’re just going to pretend all of that never happened,” he says, mildly, to Hal.

Hal nods. Vigorously.


End file.
